The Last Night Of The Dark Knight
by GreyKing46
Summary: Batman... has been fighting for a long time. For years. And it was finally time... he was at the end of his rope. So he takes one final lap. He goes around, traveling Gotham to say good by to everyone he cares about. This is the Dark Knight's Final Night. Batman/Harem


Hey everyone!

Here is a very special chapter for Christmas!

I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman... duh

* * *

**Batman: The Last Night Of The Dark Knight**

* * *

Gotham City, the city that was famous for some of the worst of the worst villains in the world. Murderers, psychotic clowns, metahumans with warped senses of reality and others to various to mention.

However it had grown impressively in the past few dozen years

Crime was down to an all-time low, the police were better equipped to deal with those on a street level and Arkham Asylum, the 'rotating door hotel' of Gotham's most insane inmates was now a safe place for those who need mental treatment to become better and safe.

A figure stood atop a large building, their cape blowing dramatically

It was the Caped Crusader. The Dark Knight. Protector of this City. Vengeance of others.  
The Batman.  
He had protected this city all his life, protecting the citizens as best as he could, but...

It all started when he was eight years old. In the alleyway, with those gun shots. A man held his parents at gunpoint, aiming for the jewels around his mother's neck.  
**Bang. Bang.**  
**Clatter.**  
The young boy saw the mugger shoot his father and then his mother. All for a pearl necklace that was torn off, but was scattered to the ground. Two lives lost and a third life ruined...for money.

He grew up. On a quest of justice and revenge... And he got so much more. The man jumped from the roof, gliding across the city. Seeing the light-polluted streets below, people walking or driving home, seeing the rebuilt buildings for jobs and homes. It was his city. He soared through the skies, landing atop the GCPD

There, he saw the Bat-Signal. The symbol for which to summon him. Resting on the top of the building he had a long-standing friendship with.

"Surprised to see you here." an elderly male voice laughed

"Hello, Jim." Batman responded to the voice. It was an elderly, balding grey-haired man with square-frame glasses, wearing an old brown trench coat over a suit, black shoes and brown trousers.

"Here to wish me luck on my last day?" Jim Gordon asked in a good nature "Hmm... Retirement is going to be interesting."

"You've earned it, Jim. Staying on at this job for so long." Batman answered

"You didn't make it easy to start with." Jim answered. "Stopping bank robbers and crooks, turned to crazed loons who think a death riddle is a fun way to pass the time."

"And you handled it well." Batman nodded

"Yeah well. I'm just glad Barbara's doing okay. She'll handle this job a lot better than I could." Jim answered

"She's a smart girl. Strong. She will be fine." Batman nodded and held out his hand "It has been an honour working with you, my friend."

"Heh. Been one working with you, Batman." Jim accepted the handshake and responded. "You staying around for the party? ...And he's gone." He chuckled with a nostalgic smile "What was I expecting?"

* * *

*with Batman*

Batman was flying through Gotham once more, approaching a rundown building. The building was covered with plant-life, lush and beautiful. Sprouting various rare and common flowers aplenty. It looked almost like a giant greenhouse. He walked through the building, until a vine wrapped around his ankle "Ivy." Batman spoke up as he felt the vine through his armour before he was dragged away suddenly. He grunted as he hit his back and was pulled upwards through to the roof, landing on the floor and saw the room. He was hanging upside down, seeing a woman sitting atop a giant flower. Or rather a goddess in human form sitting atop a giant flower "Is this really necessary?" Batman asked as he saw her.

"Batman. Yes. Yes, it is." The Goddess nodded. He raised an eyebrow, taking in her appearance. She was green-skinned, fiery red hair with green eyes, DD-Cup breasts, wearing a green-leaf dress and mostly nude "So. What did I do to deserve this visit?" Ivy asked as she sensually stood up from her seat and walked towards him

"Just on patrol, Ivy." He answered, looking at her eyes "Checking in people."

"Oh?" she smirked, grasping into his cheeks and licking her deep red lips

"I'd prefer if you didn't." He asked politely.

"Why not?" she smirked and kissed him. As her lips connected onto his, Batman could feel the warmth coming from her touch...as well as the pheromones she produced. The hero let her kiss him, grinning softly but hidden by her face, before he cut himself free and flipped down. He landed, crouching in front of her "I didn't think you'd fall for me, Batman." Ivy joked as she saw him as he stood tall

"This will be my last night, Pamela." The man said simply "... How are you? You are in charge of the city's environmental acts after Arkham released you."

"Hmm~. Those where a tough few years. And a tough few months fighting the mayor for said position." Ivy said as she walked around Batman, every move she made filled with sensual energy

"It's good to see you've landed on your feet." Batman answered simply.

"Always." she smirked, leaning against his large broad shoulder, her hands running across his chest "And no, no evil plans. I'm not going to ruin anything, not when I can make Gotham the safest place for plants in the world."

"Better here than the Amazon?" He joked with a straight face.

"Hmm... Maybe not AS good." she commented "But one place at a time." she hooked one of her long luscious legs around his powerful thigh, a hand tilting his head so their eyes met "Now. What's this about your last night?"

"You could say I'm... Retiring." he commented smoothly "There will be a new Batman."

"Really? So I might see the man behind the mask after all." Ivy teased, booping his nose.

"No, Ivy." Batman frowned

"Oh. Then how about something else?" she asked, running her fingers across his lips "How about we finally express this... Tension between us. Have some fun... And maybe you can plant your seed in some fertile soil?" she purred

"Tempting. But I have to go soon." He answered

"So?" she smiled lustfully "You have all night. You do a **lot** in a night."

"... True." he commented and held her chin, kissing her lustfully

Ivy wrapped her arms around him, hugging his armour and wanted to peel it off him like a banana. Although she knew better. Batman reached down and unclasped his belt, letting it and his armoured pants fall to the floor "My god...You really **are** in peak condition." She purred gently and cradled his member. A massive twelve inch, throbbing meaty member "I've always wondered what you had. And always fantasised you filling my field with it."

"Guess wishes can be fulfilled, Pamela." Batman answered, kissing her as he exposed her breasts, laying her down on her flower chair/bed

"You're not too bad yourself...Bruce~." She whispered in his ear.

"... What?" he blinked in shock

"I had a lot of time to think. And I remember when you bent somewhat backwards for me." Ivy answered. Batman was silent as he listened to her, removing her dress "Hmm~, I wanted to wait till we were alone. So I could thank you." Ivy answered, happy that Batman was doing this for her.

"How did you work it out? What gave me away?" he asked, biting her soft green neck as she wrapped her sexy legs around him and rubbed her wet slit against his hard member

"Your eyes. Your stature. The way you present yourself. Like I said...A LONG time to think." Pamela answered as she wanted his member "The way you looked and spoke to me, as you stood before the city and mayor and placed your trust in me. Hmmm~ fuck me already!"

"Alright." He nodded and shoved his dick right into her fertile green fields. He held her perfectly slim waist with clear smooth skin and just enough musculature to show how strong she was, feeling his member being surrounded by a heavenly feeling. And yet he stayed stone faced as he got deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her squeeze and milk him in the most sensual of ways and moulding her to his cock, his expression never changed from its neutral scowl. Ivy on the other hand? She wasn't hiding her feelings right now

She was smiling and wanting his throbbing hero cock deep into her flower "YES! YES! FUCK ME!" she screamed in pleasure. Batman grunted as he powerfully ploughed Ivy's pussy, fucking her with intense lust. A deep and powerful fuck with animalistic lust, slamming away into her as he bit her collarbone and shaped her green pussy to his member "YES~! YES~! HOLY FUCK! SO GOOD! DEEPER! HARDER! FUCK ME!" Ivy moaned sexily as she clawed at his armoured back "CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Batman panted, grunting near silently as he kept fucking her. His massive member ravishing Ivy's lush garden without nearing his limit "S-So good! CUMMING~!" And climaxed over his cock.

"Twice." Batman smirked cockily down at her as he slowed down a bit

Pamela panted and still hugged his body "You... You haven't came yet..." She whimpered lustfully, pulling his cowl off "I want you to cum inside me~ I'll call her Lilly~" she begged, bucking her hips against his

"You want a baby?" Bruce asked as he looked at her eyes

"I did say... I wanted you to 'plant your seed in some fertile soil'." she panted "If this is the last time... I want a child. Harleen and I want children. And I want **your** children!"

"Harley as well?" Bruce asked in shock

"Fuck fuck me and cum inside me!" she ordered, throwing her head back and flipping her wild red hair around like a halo

Batman didn't respond, thrusting hard and deep into Ivy, making her climax from this sudden thrust and felt Bruce's cum flood inside of her. It was like he had just flicked a switch, like he came on demand, as he gripped her hips almost painfully and flooded her womb as he kissed her

Ivy smiled, kissing him back, happy to feel his seed in her womb, she was going to be a mother. Her back arched as she moaned beautifully. As she broke the kiss she let her neck arch backwards, her arms stretching sensually as her legs curled up and her body shifted sensually "Oh~ That was fantastic~ I can already feel the sapling growing~" she teased/joked

'I hope that's just a euphemism.' He thought and slowly pulled out. He ran his fingers across her stomach, kissing her before he started getting dressed "... Good luck, Pamela."

"Thank you, Bruce. We will." She answered, keeping his seed inside of her womb.

* * *

*time skip*

Batman was gliding through the city, seeing the city once again, before he saw the ClockTower in the centre of the city. He shot a grapple gun at the ClockTower, zooming through the air and jumping into the building. He dropped down the chute and landed on his knees, feeling a little exhausted as he felt the rush fall from his legs. He looked around, looking for whoever may be there. There, he saw a young man, working hard and looking at holographic screens, typing away at a keyboard. Batman was silent and walked forward, quiet and confident

"Another late night, Bruce?" The young man asked

"Yes, Tim." Bruce nodded. "I see you're still up too."

"You know I don't sleep much." Tim joked, spinning around in his chair. Tim was a young man, blue eyes with short black hair, wearing a dark red and black costume with a cloak.

"You really should." Bruce stated simply "Why are you at the ClockTower?"

"One last sweep before I head out. I've got a date tonight." Tim answered as he closed up the screens.

"Really?" Bruce asked, wanting to know more

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, we've just started." Tim answered.

"Who is she?"

"It's Steph. Okay? No point in hiding it, since you'll sneak it out of me soon." Tim answered

"Stephanie? You're back together?" Bruce asked as he removed his mask

"Yeah, we're trying to have another go at it. Last time it was college. Then it was bad timing...Third time's the charm; right?" Tim asked

"I hope it all works out for you." Bruce nodded

"Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate it. Oh, I gotta go." Tim answered and looked at the clock, about to head out...before hugging his foster father.

"You have a meeting at Wayne Enterprise tomorrow morning, Tim Drake-Wayne. The CEO can't be late too much." Bruce joked

"I know. Night, dad." Tim answered and left as he raced out

Bruce grinned, sitting down on the chair. Wondering who else was in the tower... before he coughed into his hand. He looked in his hand and saw a small blood splatter staining his glove "Darn." he frowned, brushing the blood onto the table

"You okay?" a female voice asked from the doorway, two sets of heels walking across the ground

"Oh, Kate. Didn't know you were in." Bruce answered

"What's wrong, cousin? Still looking over Gotham?" The voice answered and revealed herself.

"Of course I am." he nodded, turning around and looking to her and the other woman next to her

It was Kate's wife, Renee Montoya, wearing a blue trench coat and black undershirt. Meanwhile Kate was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a red ankle length cape, red elbow gloves and near red knee high boots, a red utility belt and a red bat on her chest

"You need to relax; I mean, you'll burn yourself out." Kate answered as she sat on a nearby table

"I just want to make sure... it's all safe before I hang the cowl up one last time." Bruce grumbled

"One last time? Bruce. You'd outlive us all." Kate smiled and patted his shoulder

"So you say." he smirked "But I mean I am retiring as Batman after tonight."

"Oh, right." Kate answered. "Who're you going to be a successor?"

"... Too many choices." he smirked

"Good answer." Kate answered. "Go home. You must be exhausted."

"Not yet." he shook his head as he stood up "I still have things to check... how is the adoption going? Found anyone who 'fits'?"

"No, not yet. But it's a process." Renee answered. "But we're still looking."

"I hope you find the perfect member for your family." Bruce smiled as he stood up

"Thank you, Bruce. We appreciate it." Renee answered as he left.

"... What's that about?" Kate frowned suspiciously

* * *

*elsewhere*

Bruce arrived outside the Iceberg Lounge. One the home base to Penguin as he did his evil deeds and illegal business. He entered and walked into the Lounge, seeing women dressed in black and white dresses, alluring to the eyes to get people to spend more money than needed. He kept to the darkness, ignoring them all, as he entered the back room where the boss would be waiting

"A million three, a million four, a million five." The boss of the Iceberg Lounge counted off with $100,000 at a time with his money sorters. Said boss was Jason Todd, he wore a fancy red suit with a black tie. He had short black hair and blue eye.

"Jason." Bruce spoke as he saw his second son.

"Hey, Bruce." Jason smiled as he looked at him, seeing the man who helped raise him "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. How you were doing and such." Bruce answered

"'And such'? When did **you** get so informal?" Jason smirked in response as he sat back "I'm fine. Took out almost all of the illegal operations that Penguin had tied up in this place, it's basically a completely legal business. And I've gained a lot of information about low-level scums plans, and Red Hood will be ready to take them down."

"Good work, Jason." Bruce answered and patted his shoulder "I'm proud of you."

...

"Okay, who are you?" Jason frowned

Bruce gave a small chuckle and nodded, knowing that his normal responses would be either stoic silence or disapproving grunts "I'm feeling... Emotional today." Bruce explained as he removed his cowl

"You? Emotional? Forgive me if I call BS, Bruce." Jason answered

"... I do love you Jason, you and your brothers and sister." Bruce said seriously with a frown "I'm sorry I never showed it enough. You all deserved better."

"...holy shit. You're serious." Jason blinked in shock.

"I am." He nodded "Good luck Jason."

"Thanks." Jason nodded and with that, Bruce left, pulling his cowl back up and back to Batman. Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled someone. "...yeah. It's me. I owe you $10."

* * *

*with Batman*

Batman raced through the skies, zooming through the air and nearing a large factor where cold air was leaving. This place was the coldest location in Gotham. Freezing to any who come near. Batman pressed a button on his belt. Suddenly his suit turned white as a mask folded down and covered his mouth. As he landed he entered the building, pushing open with as much strength as he could, going inside "Victor!" he called

"Ah, Batman. You're here." A frosted almost mechanical voice spoke. "What brings you here?"

Batman walked into a lab, slowly and carefully "I came to see you." He answered as he saw a man in the cold room  
Blue skinned, wearing a scientist's clothing, red-tinted glasses a bald head a large mechanical suit on the side. Standing next to them was a rather beautiful woman clad in a white dress with long blonde hair and blue eyes  
"Hello, Nora." Batman spoke respectfully to the woman "How is the research going?"

"Very well, thank you." Victor answered as he worked diligently. "I have made progress."

Batman nodded and walked forward, taking his mask off

"Why are you here...Wayne?" Victor asked as he turned around and saw the man behind the mask.

"I am checking on you all." he explained

"You have nothing to worry about me. I'm fine." Victor answered

"Victor. Don't be rude." Nora smiled and hugged her husband from behind

"It's not being rude, Nora." He responded with a smile, being held by his wife once again.

"The treatments are working fine, Nora? No side effects?" Bruce asked

"No. Well. None but immunity to cold." Nora answered honestly.

"So nothing too bad." Bruce nodded calmly

"No. Nothing too bad. I'm with Victor again." She answered and hugged her husband "And we are having a child!"

Bruce blinked as he heard that. "Really? Congratulations."

"Yes. While the process that turned me into... this... made me sterile, we have managed to artificially create another way." Victor nodded

"Well, congratulations. To the both of you." Batman answered 'Seems everyone is looking to the future.' He thought as he tried to catch himself, coughing into his hand once more

"Mr Wayne." Victor gasped and helped him...and saw the blood. "You're sick." He realised

"... Years of wounds and millions of poisons. I'm retiring after tonight." he said simply "Reducing my physical activity will halt further damage and allow me to heal."

"Prepared for any occasion, as always." Victor answered.

"Exactly." he nodded

"Well, I'm still a doctor, Bruce. And I think it's time you need to go home." Victor answered

"Not yet." Bruce said simply as he reequipped his mask, heading out

"Where else do you need to go?" Victor asked as he saw him leave

"Gotham." Batman answered simply and grapple-gunned his way outside.

"... So stubborn." Nora commented

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce was gliding over Gotham again, seeing the world from above as he did so many times at night. But this time...might be his last. He entered an apartment, where rock music was going on. He smirked, seeing a blonde in loose girls dancing around the apartment childishly

The woman seemed to be celebrating, she was beautiful, wearing Bat-logo print panties a white loose vest that let her D-Cup bosom swing free.

"Interesting underwear." Batman stated

"BATSY!" The woman cheered and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! HMWAH!" She kissed his cheek.

"... What?" he blinked in confusion

"I just heard from Red! She called me!" Harley answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her breasts against his chest "You gave us a baby! I am so happy!"

"A bit over-enthusiastic, Harley?" Bruce asked

"Yeah!" she giggled "I'm doing fine and I want you to put a baby on me to!"

Bruce sighed gently and nodded. "Alright. Just don't whine when we're done."

"Whine?" she asked with a naughty smirk and licked his jaw

"Yes." Batman answered, removing his cowl and kissed her.

"Hmmm~ Why would I whine?" she moaned and grinned, pulling back. She got on all fours and wiggled her bat-panty clad ass teasingly

"Because you won't want it to end." Bruce answered as he revealed his foot-long erect-cock.

"Mama mia." she gasped and grinned "I always knew there was something special between us B-Man. Now come on, give Lilly a sibling!"

He nodded, gripping her hips as he rubbed his cock over her dripping pussy; was she like this before he came here? No. That didn't matter now. He was going to give his future daughter a sibling

"A-Ah~!" Harley arched back as she was penetrated by her lover's baby-daddy, she was going to savour this for all its worth. "I wanted this for YEARS B-Man~!" she moaned

'I bet you have.' He thought as he fucked Harley on her bed, making her breasts sway underneath her loose vest. 'Wouldn't deny that I've thought of it every now and again, as well.'

"YES! Fuck me! Fuck me, B-Man!" Harley moaned as her ass slapped against his hips "Fuck so good! You're fucking me so good!"

"So. Tight! For an acrobat!" Bruce moaned as he groped her breasts over her vest.

"Cumming~!" Harley squealed, Bruce still not even half done

"Come here." Bruce pulled her up, making her take even more of his member as she sat on his hips.

"Ooooh~" she moaned

"You got tighter. Didn't think you could **get** tighter." He answered as he rubbed her stomach and chest

"Hmmm~!" she moaned happily "So many missed opportunities!"

"In another world or time, Harleen. It would've been different." He grunted as his cock pulsed within her cunt "But for now-"

"FUCK!" Harley screamed "Thir-third time!"

Bruce smiled behind her, thrusting his cock deeper and into her womb, fucking her with the same lust he did for Ivy. He felt a part of him feel very proud at beating his two orgasms with Ivy

"C-Cum in me! Batsy! G-Gimme that Bat-Cum!" Harley moaned "Give me a Bat-Baby! Haha!"

"F-Fine! Here it comes, Harley!" Bruce moaned and climaxed into her pussy

"BRUCE~" Harley screamed, orgasm number four

Bruce's eyes widened in shock, did Ivy tell Harley? Or...did they work on his identity together? Doesn't matter now. Maybe she always knew. She may act ditzy and was scattered brained, but Harleeen Quinzelle was a brilliant doctor

"The baby." Bruce asked calmly.

"H-Huh?" Harley mumbled

"What would you call it?" He clarified

"If it's a boy, Bruce Jr!" she giggled

"And if it's a girl?" He asked

"... No idea, any suggestions?" Harley shrugged honestly

"What about 'Martha'?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Martha? After your dead mother?" Harley asked "Well it is normal for people who have suffered such a traumatic experien-"

"Harley." he frowned, as she had accidentally started psychoanalysing him

"Sorry, old habits. It's a lovely name." She apologised and kissed him... "Why do I taste blood?"

"Sorry. That's mine." He apologised back and coughed accidentally coughing it into his hands.

"... I know you're not gonna tell me. But you better tell Nightwing." she frowned "And before you ask how I know, you are you. A control freak. You obviously went to Gordon first since he is retiring. Based on what Red told me, you went to her next. You still have glitter on your cape from the Iceberg Lounge, now owned by Jason Todd. Aka your adopted son, most likely Robin Number 2. And based on how you came through my window, you most likely came from Freezie's home a few blocks away. You have a route you are taking so it takes as little strain as possible. And you're too anal to see the Robin's out of order, outside the current one. And Robin 5, Damian Wayne, is currently living with Dick Grayson ever since your Butler passed away. Meaning you would go backwards, 3, 2 and 1. So you'll be seeing Jr when you see your eldest."

"...I'm actually impressed. If you didn't meet **him** you could've found me out easily." Batman explained

"Oh? And would you have made me your Batwoman? The two of us being a caped badass couple having this kinda sex every night?" she smirked back

"Probably. And it would be intense, ten times as amazing as what we just had. Every night." He answered as he gave her ass a strong squeeze before he got his pants on and zoomed off

"Bye, Batsy~." She waved gently and fell to her bed "What coudda been... Need to call Red."

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce was coughing a little more now, twice strained with sex with Ivy and Harley...not being able to see his future children. It put a greater strain on his body. However he arrived at his next target, an apartment where an Asian woman was cooking a meal. She was humming gently to herself as she casually opened the window.

"Cassandra." he said simply as he landed in front of her, the woman of jumping or looking even remotely surprised

"Father." She spoke gently and tasted the sauce of her meal. "Taste?" She offered

"Sure." he said, taking his cowl and cape off. He walked in, taking the spoon from her and having a small taste "It's good. Alfred taught you well." he said proudly and genuinely, smiling making her grin in pride

"Stay? Eat?" she asked

"Of course." he nodded as he removed his gauntlets, getting a good look at his Cassandra Wayne. His only adopted daughter

"Patrol?" She asked as she put down some cutlery and dishes

"No. Just going around, seeing some people." he said simply "Is anyone else home? Your roommate or girlfriend?"

Cass shook her head gently. "Not tonight."

"Very well." He answered

"How is Stephanie? She is still your roommate, right?"

Cass nodded. "On date. With Tim." She explained, plating up their dinner.

"Right. He was leaving for that when I spoke to him earlier." Bruce nodded "And your relationship with... Harper, was it?"

"Hmm. Working still." She answered as she sat down with her father "Home soon."

"I don't want to keep you." he smiled as he started to eat "... This is delicious." he praised "Alfred would be proud."

"Thank you." She smiled and tucked in, enjoying the fruits of her labour.

The two ate in human silence, having a conversation in a way very few understood.  
The language of the body. Where lying was impossible

"Thank you for the meal, you did Alfred's recipe perfectly." Bruce said as he used a napkin to clean his face, pulling a black box from his utility belt "Here." he said, holding it out for Cassandra "I know you were planning it. This was my mother's. I'm sure she would have loved you to use it."

Cass looked at it and then at Bruce, smiling with tears in her eyes and hugged him, as a daughter would do to her father.

"Love you Daddy." was all she said

"I love you too, Cass." Bruce whispered back and stroked her head. "Be a good girl." he said, looking at her many rewards and trophies for her ballet skills, before he began to put his heavy armoured gear on once more

She nodded as she wiped her tears and saw her adoptive father leave. She held the box in her hand and then heard her front door open with a gentle 'click' as from a key.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" a female voice cheered as Harper Row walked in. She looked rather 'punkish' with a blue hair and some piercings, wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket alongside black jeans with ripped knees and some combat boots. She blinked, seeing Cass crying again "Huh? Cassie? What's wrong?"

* * *

*With Bruce*

The Batman landed outside another apartment, one with the name H. DENT written on in gold letters. He entered through the window and walked inside and felt a pistol pointed against the back of his neck "Why're you here?" A deep growling voice demanded

"Just checking in." he said simply

"Oh. Batman. I'm sorry." A timid and calmer voice apologised, the same place where the deep voice came through.

The Dark Knight was silent, turning around

Appearing in his vision, was a man, clean-cut, a brown eye, wearing a brown suit and tie and brown trousers...and also a red eye, scorched black hair with burn marks and wearing a black suit and green trousers.

Batman was silent, watching as the man put the gun away

"We just. Sorry. **I **just...I'm a little on edge." The man apologised, going to a glass of water and a pill box.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked

"I haven't taken my medicine yet. I'm keeping to a schedule." The man answered, taking the pill and drink to steady himself. "I just woke up... Bad sleep... Forgot to take some. You set... You set him off without the meds to keep him back."

"I'm sorry, Harvey. That wasn't my intention." Bruce apologised

"We-I know." Harvey panted as he calmed down "I know. I know. I know. I... I... I know."

"How are you?" Batman asked, putting a hand on Harvey's back

"I'm. I'm fine, Batman. Things have been calm." He answered

"How's your life?" Batman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Good. Good, things are good." Harvey answered slowly as he calmed down and the rage subsided.

"Therapy is going okay?" Bruce asked softly

"Yes. My therapist has been a god-send." Harvey answered as he sat down as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I'm sorry that I caught you off guard." Batman apologised

"It is fine. Thank you."

"I'll leave you to yourself, Harvey." Bruce spoke respectively and left and disappeared into the night

"...He could've closed the window." Harvey sighed

* * *

*with Bruce*

Bruce continued to glide through the city, going to follow his route...that Harley was actually right on. He arrived at the Grayson household, seeing his oldest son and his wife dotting over their daughter

"Okay, Mari. Time to fly." A beautiful red haired woman smiled as she floated in the air. Her skin a bright orange, her clothing a loose grey shirt with tight black jeans. The child giggled, having the same skin tone as her mother and her father's black hair, as she rose into the air

"Dick, Kori." Bruce spoke as he rapped on the window.

"Granpa!" Mari cheered as she floated to Bruce as the window was open

"Oof! It's good to see you, Mari." Bruce smiled

"Bruce, what're you doing?" Dick asked as he saw his adoptive father.

"Seeing my family." He responded, stroking her head as he slipped inside "How are you Kori?"

"Better now seeing my family." He answered as he let Mari go, the little girl giggled before she flew away and zoomed around the apartment "She's up late." he commented

"Sorry, She was excited." Dick explained. "Movie night; you know?"

"You were the same." he smiled

"...You're smiling." Kori gasped

"It's a rare occurrence, yes." Bruce answered

"But how could I not when I'm filled with pride." he said as he looked at Dick

Dick chuckled at that. "Yeah, you were happy." Dick admitted, rubbing the ring on his third left finger... "But... Something is wrong, Bruce. What's going on?"

"Mari, why don't you go to bed?" Bruce asked, trying to save her from the news.

"Okay." She yawned sadly

As Mari left, Bruce took his cowl off and looked at his son and daughter-in-law "I'm sick." He said simply "I'm dying."

Dick and Kori's faces turned to despair "D-Dying?" Kori asked in shock.

"Can't you-?" Dick asked

"No." he said simply "I had known for a few months. Looked for a cure. All the chemicals, all the injuries... I only have hours left."

"And you're running around as Batman? Are you-?...You're you, Bruce." Dick was about to snap at him, only to calm down...He didn't want his last talk with his adopted father to be bad.

"My last night." he said simply "I am saying my farewells. Trying to tell myself... it was all worth it."

"Bruce. It **was** all worth it." Dick answered

"... Sometimes I do doubt it." he sighed softly

"Bruce, look. No-one said being a hero is easy. Sacrificing everything in order for others to live and be happy. You've given so much. You're gonna be okay." Dick answered "Who are you giving the title of Batman to?"

"... Too many options." Bruce said simply "Where is Damian?"

"...Who knows. Might be looking after Bat-Cow or, driving on his motorbike." Dick answered

"Or visiting his boyfriend." Kori giggled

"I HEARD THAT ALIEN!" a harsh voice snapped from a nearby bedroom

"Ooh, he heard that one." Dick groaned with a smirk and facepalmed as a teen emerged from the room

Black haired, blue eyes, wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, grey socks and a scowl on his face.

"Damian." Bruce smiled

"Father." Damian responded seriously, turning to Kori and glared at her. while she giggled

"I know you over heard." Bruce said, lowering himself enough so they were eye level

"And you're going to have Grayson take the cowl." Damian stated "Again."

"No." Bruce said with a smirk, like he was hiding a secret

"Wh-what?" Damian double-took only thinking of the next heir.

"Wait and see." Bruce said before he pulled Damian into a hug "You've grown so much son... You've made me so proud."

"F-Father! This is-" Damian groaned as he wasn't used to this from his father. Sure Bruce did show him the most physical affection out of the four sons, but Damian was... Damian. He was abrasive, to say the least.

"I love you son." Bruce said as he pulled back, giving a note to Dick "Here are some account information. They will help Mari and at least three other children through school all the way to collage."

"...Three?" Damian asked in confusion.

"What're you-? Oh no." Dick slowly realised before facepalming. The giant penny in the Bat-Cave had dropped for him.

"Love you boys." Bruce nodded and left

Kori turned to Dick and smiled, she knew what her father-in-law had done. She could only imagine the joy Dick was feeling.

* * *

*Outside*

Bruce landed atop a rooftop and said simply "I know you've been following me Shiva."

"Your senses haven't dulled, Dark Knight. I'm glad." The woman appeared from the shadows, black-haired, deadly and beautiful, wearing a red martial artist's gi and a dark blue silk belt.

"Would they ever?" he asked "And before you ask, I don't want a warriors death."

"A shame. A death by my hands would be glorious for you." Shiva answered

"And you'd be known as the one who killed dying Batman. That would constitute euthanasia." He answered. "Not a fair fight."

"Very true." The woman nodded, putting her sword away

"Cass has grown into a wonderful woman." Bruce answered

"She has." Lady Shiva nodded as she walked forward, undoing Batman's belt effortlessly without tripping the defences

'I guess this was inevitable.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He gently held her chin and kissed her, pressing his lips against her dark pained ones

"Give our daughter a sibling." She whispered into his ear

"You aren't going to abandon this one?" he asked as she fell to her knees, squatting in front of him and pulling his pants down

"No. This time, I'll raise it better than Cain did." Shiva answered "With Cassandra there to know her little sibling." with that she opened her mouth and took his member into her mouth, her tongue skillfully moving around his hard head

Bruce groaned a little, feeling her technique on his swollen cock, this would be the third time he would fuck a villainess and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Lady Shiva was certainly VERY skilled, although considering the fact she could read human body language it made sense she knew what to do... And then she took his member into her mouth, easily taking his entire length down her throat without gagging 'Ah~!' He thought as he grabbed her head and held her there "In-Incredible!" he groaned happily

Shiva smiled as she moaned over his cock, urging for his cum to rise up. She soon began to move her head back and forth, sucking hard and slurping happily. Finding herself worshiping his cock

"Shiva. I-I'm going to cum!" Bruce grunted, trying to hold back "Suck it all down!"

Shiva's eyes rolled back as she tasted Batman's cum, feeling it slide down her throat as she swallowed it all. She sucked happily, pulling her head back slowly as she let him continue to cum

His seed splattered on her costume's chest, seeping down onto her breasts as he looked at her. "I think. I'm ready." He panted, coughing a little.

"Of course." she nodded while undoing her gi "What position do you want me?"

Bruce had to think. Ivy's position was 'Missionary'. Harley's was 'Reverse-Cowgirl'...How to make wild abandon to Shiva?  
"Have you tried 'jackhammer'?"

Shiva's eyes widened at that. "Well, well, well. Aren't **you** adventurous?" Batman nodded in response. "Well then. Try me out, Batman."

Bruce nodded and grabbed her; bring her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Before he then let her drop back, resting her head and shoulders against the roof top before he pushed inside her slowly. Shiva shuddered gently as she felt her cunt being shoved open by Bruce's cock, feeling his peak-human member spread her open...he was MUCH bigger than Cain.

"Hmm~ You... Spread me wide, Dark Knight." Shiva shuddered

"You're tight, Lady Shiva. Guess Cain never gave you more than you deserved." He grunted as he held her. He held her thighs gently, spreading her legs into a full split, as his hands massaged her inner thighs and began to move in and out

"Ah~! Well... He was literally half the man you are~" she purred and grinned

'Compared to a murderer, that's a compliment?' He thought as he held onto Shiva, giving it his all without trying to wind himself. And his ego made him want to win, he wanted to break his record.

Shiva's body shuddered and her eyes widened as she felt Bruce's technique, feeling his cock stretch her out and her body ache for him "This-This-" she shuddered, trying to hold herself back

"It's okay, Sandra. Just enjoy it." He answered as he gripped her thighs, keeping up his pistoning motion

"F-Fuck! S-So fast! So good!" She moaned as she felt her ass slap against his hips "Your... Your penis is mighty!" she moaned, one hand reaching behind her and gripping the roof tightly while the other played with her breast

"I'm cumming, Sandra! I'll flood your womb!" He grunted and climaxed deep within her flower.

"Hmm~" she moaned happily "I'm surprised, you only made me cum once." she teased, running her fingers across her muscular stomach

"I'm starting to run on fumes. So forgive me for not fully satisfying you." He panted

"Drink." Shiva said as she flipped them, holding a green vial to his lips "It is a diluted 100 millilitre of the Lazerus Pit. Enough to bring you to full strength, not enough to heal you. But enough to add an hour, maybe two, to your life span. In this state you won't convince your third child."

Bruce looked at the liquid. He never wanted to resort to this...but the Lazarus Pit's abilities were the only thing that might save his life. So he took the vial and drank the contents. Sure he did not want to live forever, and he knew this wouldn't sustain him for long, but he could finish this with Shiva and be able to do everything else he had planned for tonight "This should be enough." Bruce answered as he felt himself revitalised.

"Good." Shiva grinned and began to bounce on his lap

Bruce grunted as he kept Shiva there and his adrenaline started to kick in, giving him a 110%. He grabbed her hips, his thumbs rubbing her abs as he pushed himself up to match her thrusts "Shiva." he snarled, biting her nipple

"Ah~!" She moaned, bouncing her hips faster. Her ass slapping his thighs as she moved herself "That's more like i-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~!" she squealed as she came

Bruce snarled, slamming his hips around faster and faster. Two orgasms down, and he was back to his full love making potential. He can literally last for an hour straight without getting close to cumming thanks to his years of training to control his body perfectly. He wouldn't hold out that long, however. He didn't have the time. No, instead he was just going to fuck her until he had his full. He'd fuck Lady Shiva until she couldn't walk and then fill her womb, it was a fantasy he had admittedly had for years

Shiva's body shuddered as she felt her body roll in euphoria as Bruce made passionate wild love to her. "Y-Yes! Fuck!"

'She's so tight! So good!' Bruce thought to himself as he felt her cum again.  
Three down

"Hmm~! Ahhhh~! Yes~!" Shiva moaned "Inside. I want you to cub inside!" Shiva ordered, wanting the hero's cum.

"Soon!" he snarled, he was going to have at least one more orgasm out of her. He exposed her even more, teasing her asshole with his thumb. He rolled her over while still keeping her on his cock and in position. He now had her face pushed into the ground, alongside her chest, with her toned sexy ass was slapping against his abs. And he pushed his thumb into her ass hole 'F-fuck! H-how did he-? AH~!' She thought in lust. "M-More! More!"

Bruce had a mad smirk as he slammed away, drawing out her fourth orgasm before he flooded her womb

Lady Shiva gasped as she felt her pussy flood and stretch out with his cum; if she wasn't pregnant now, then it'd be impossible. Her eyes rolled up in her head as Bruce just KEPT cumming, this orgasm equal to the three other he already had tonight at once. She was easily overflowing with his seed, a fifth orgasm shooting through her. Lady Shiva fell flat on her face and was filled with Bruce's cum, flooding out of her like a stream. Bruce with the Lazarus Pit was a force to be reckoned with.  
If only she had tried this forbidden affair years ago

"Ah~, Amazing, Sandra." He panted as he pulled out and saw his seed just pour out of her 'Another child. No doubt.' He thought as he looked at the assassin as he rubbed her ass and back, wishing he had tried to seek this companionship a few years ago. Either way, he had three more stops tonight "Farewell, Lady Shiva. Tonight has been...wonderful." He smiled at her. He gave her soft black lips a gentle kiss before he rushed away, leaving her to gather her mind

* * *

*time skip*

The Lazarus Pit essance was still flowing in Bruce's veins, keeping him alive, just long enough. He had to get where he needed to go. He had even had the energy to stop two muggings before he landed in a graveyard. Where all his fallen villains where layed to rest. He walked over to some of the graves of his fallen enemies.

_Johnathan 'Scarecrow' Crane  
Roman 'Black Mask' Sionis  
Oswald 'The Penguin' Cobblepot  
Victor Zsasz  
Bane  
Edward 'The Riddler' Nashton 'Nygma'_

And finally, on a lonely hill, where nothing was growing, not even weeds. On a barren blighted dirt pile, was a single solitary tombstone with a single name.

_Joker_

He looked over the graves sadly, seeing each of their deaths as a failure. As something he could have, should have, stopped. Believing that they ALL could have been redeemed.  
Even the Joker, because he had seen it. Times where he regained sanity, because of outside sources. It had been a possibility. But...He went the way that would've been proud for a clown to go. Slipping into one of his own traps, almost equivalent of tripping on a banana peel and with every single one of these fallen madmen, similar events happened. Accidents of their own cause or fates he literally could not stop

There were those he could try and save, like Harvey, but others were too far gone in order to see their own downfalls.

"I'm sorry." he said simply before he rushed away

He left the graveyard and ziplined up into the air, leaving to travel Gotham for his last two stops.

* * *

*elsewhere*

A red haired woman hummed as she read a book via lamp light "Home alone again, Barbara?" Bruce asked as he landed saw his friend and colleague.

"Bruce." she blinked "Yeah, who would I bring over? Besides, I wanted to have a relaxing night... Before I try and live up to my dad's legacy."

"You'll do fine, Barbara. You're young, smart and tenacious; you can do it." Bruce responded as he praised her as he sat opposite her

"I take it you've made several stops on your way?" Barbara asked with a smile as she saw him and knew what his route was.

"You are the second to last." he admitted

"I'm flattered." She answered as she rolled her wheelchair away from her desk making Bruce look at her sadly

"I don't blame you, Bruce. It's not your fault." Barbara answered

"But I could have fixed you by now." He said bitterly, in self-loathing

"I know. But it was my decision." She answered. "I am happy to be... Me."

Bruce nodded and took her hand gently, like a good friend. "I know. "

Barbara smiled at him, holding his hand tightly "Thank you, Bruce. How's my father doing at his 'retirement party'?" She asked

"Fine." he smiled "Happy. Proud."

"Just like him." She chuckled. "I'm going to miss you, Bruce." She smiled sadly at him.

...

"Of course you know." he smiled

"You really think you can get one over on me?" She responded

"You're one of the few people who can out smart me." He commented

"Glad you finally admitted it." She tapped his nose playfully.

"... You've grown a lot from the cheeky teenage girl who wore a knockoff of my costume for the thrill." he teased/praised

"Hey, that costume was awesome. You know it." She poked him.

"Not the first one." he smiled, brushing her hair back "It was cheesy. Your later ones? Much better."

"Cause you made them." Barbara chuckled as she held his hand "I know what you're doing, Bruce. Are you exhausted?" She asked

"Yes." he admitted as her face moved closer to his

"Come on." She whispered and kissed his cheek gently "I'm sorry I don't have time to get changed into an old suit." she joked "And we don't have time to go all the way. But I think my breasts and mouth will be good enough, right?"

"That'll be fine." He answered and nodded, kissing her gently. Barbara moaned and kissed back, holding his powerful shoulders as he unbuttoned her shirt as she was slowly undressed. Bruce saw her D-Cup breasts and her blue bra, which had a yellow bat symbol on her right breast "Cute." he smiled, unclipping the bra

"Thank you." She whispered, though blushing a little "Hope I can satisfy you."

"I know you can, easily." he nodded, removing his belt

Barbara saw Bruce's red cock, the smell of cum and vaginal juice still hanging heavily on it. "Didn't bother to wash it?" She joked "I have to admit, part of me expected it to be bigger." she teased, wrapping her large breasts around his member

"It's not the size. It's how it's... Used." Bruce moaned "And even then... Bigger?" he grinned

"You cheeky playboy." She responded as she played with his cockhead. Kissing the tip softly, her tongue swirling around it happily

"Barbara." He moaned, holding her head gently

"Don't talk." she urged softly "Not yet."

"Hmm." Bruce nodded and let Barbara continue, teasing and tasting him. She soon pulled back a bit, looking him dead in the eye as she started sucking his balls. Bruce smiled and moaned as he had this pleasure upon him. He rubbed her red hair, relaxing weak and calmingly

"Ish okay, Brucshe." Barbara moaned with his balls in her mouth as she rubbed his shaft with her free hands

"I'm going to cum, Barbara." He grunted as he felt her hands jerk him off.

The first Batgirl pulled back, swallowing his cock

Bruce leaned his head back as he felt Barbara's lips lock onto his dick, feeling it throb within her warm, wet mouth, feeling her literally suck his seed from him "Where. Did you. Learn this?" Bruce asked before panting heavily and the Lazarus Pit's effects weakening.

"Hmm~?" she purred, pulling her head off his head slowly

"How did you learn to suck like that?" He asked as he looked at her with her cheeks slightly puffed up with cum.

Barbara just grinned, swallowing "Secret." She winked as she pulled back into her chair "Hmm~ teenage me would have loved this." she smirked, doing up her shirt again "Literally every chance I got I would have been riding you."

"What could've been, Barbara." He nodded and agreed "Though, I would've done it by your 18th."

"What could have been." she smirked back "However I bet you would have loved to see my ass bounce, hugging in that tight black spandex." she winked "... Good luck Bruce. Say hello to them for me."

"I will, Barbara." He nodded. He held her hand gently and nodded "I know Gotham will be fine in your hands." he said confidently before he rushed out the window, all dressed and heading to his final stop

"Farewell… Bruce Wayne." She waved through the window.

* * *

*With Bruce*

The Batman flew through the night, arriving at one final home.

A home where a black haired woman was setting her raven haired daughter down in bed... And stopped, smirking "I know you are there, Bat's." she teased

"Selina." He smiled as he heard her. He slipped inside, taking his cowl off with hesitation and getting a good look at her. She was dressed in sexy black lingerie, wearing a cat's tail and ears cosplay. DD-Cup breasts, slender body and hourglass figure "A bit revealing in front of her, isn't it?" he questioned, nodding at the girl Selian had been putting to bed

"Daddy!" said girl cheered as she spotted him, running at him and hugging the Dark Knight. The young girl hugging Bruce was a black-haired and blue-eyed girl, wearing a blue shirt and skirt, with a bat and cat design.

"I have my dressing gown." Selina smiled.

"Hello Helena." Bruce smiled at the five year old "Getting ready for bed?"

"Uh-huh." Helena yawned, hugging her father "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you to." he praised

"Will you read my bedtime story?" Helena asked tiredly.

"Of course." he nodded, letting her get into bed as he sat next to it "Comfy?" he asked

"Hmm." she nodded

"... Once upon a time. A young Prince was sad after his parents passed away." Bruce explained "The Kingdom of Gotham was his to protect. With the help of a wise old magician called Alfred the Wise, the young Prince studied and trained until he was what the city needed. A Dark Knight. Fighting for the people, everyone who needed his help."

"I like...this story." Helena yawned as she began to fall asleep on her pillow.

"The Dark Knight had many friends and squires, all of whom grew into powerful knights and ladies in their own right." Bruce continued "He also fell in love... Multiple times. However the greatest of those loves was one of the very criminals he sought to put away, a thief under the guise of a cat. The two had many adventures; their feelings grew, until they had a child. A Dark Princess, who would one day inherit the kingdom."

"Was she pretty?" Helena asked innocently

"The prettiest Princess in the Kingdom." He nodded as he kissed her forehead "While the Dark Knight and his thief could never be together, they loved their Dark Princess with all their heart. She was their treasure, and they adored her. As did the Dark Knight's former sidekicks and friends, who were now family. The Princess was surrounded by brothers and sisters and uncles and aunts, surrounded by love, as her family protected her and their kingdom. And they all lived happily ever after. The end. "

Helena began to drift off to sleep with the story fresh in her mind "Love...you...Daddy." Were her last words to him, before she went fully to sleep and into her dreams.

"Love you to." he whispered, kissing her forehead. Bruce quietly left the bedroom where Helena was and entered the master bedroom where Selina was waiting. "She's asleep." He whispered

"She's going to miss you, Bruce." Selina smiled sadly as she looped her arms around him "I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry." He apologised as he kissed her passionately. He held her hips lightly, kissing her lovingly

Moments passed, Bruce and Selina almost danced as they embraced, falling onto the bed with Selina under him. "Make love to me, Bruce." She whispered passionately.

"... Is that all we were?" he asked, his cheek pressed against hers as he kissed her neck

"Ah~! B-Bruce~!" She moaned as she arched back gently, pressing her breasts against his chest as the two relaxed softly, holding each other gently while they lay down on the bed "No, this wasn't all we were, all we are. But… it is our core. Now-" She whispered gently into his ear, something that caught his attention.

"What was that?" Bruce asked

"Give Helena a little sister." She repeated as she looked into his eyes

"... Okay." he sighed

"I want to make this a memory to last." She answered, kissing him.

He nodded, kissing her deeply 'Okay, Selina...One more child.' He thought

* * *

*Time skip*

Bruce was nude, holding Selina under the sheets. They were cuddling, Selina being playful and purring

"I love you, Bruce." She whispered to him.

"I know." he said weakly

"Do you have to leave?" She asked as she saw him struggle to get up.

"Yes." he nodded

Selina frowned as she let him go, Bruce slipping on his suit one last time. Becoming The Batman one last time. As he did so, he left a small gift on the side for Selina and Helena, a small box he had tucked away in his utility belt.

He took flight into the night, arriving at an old Manor

This was Wayne Manor, his home. The place he was raised and born; the place where Batman was fully realised.

He landed, getting changed into a suit as he walked through the Manor. Looking at the pictures

_Dick and Kori with Mari at their home for a birthday party  
Jason wearing a brown jacket looking up at the Iceberg Lounge with a banner that read "New Management!"  
Damian sitting with the Family at a picnic and looking less sour than back at Dick's home  
Barbara holding a diploma from the police academy as the next Commissioner_

All wonderful memories

Bruce poured a glass of bourbon and took a seat

_Cassandra with her blue haired fiancé, now, called Harper at Cass' ballet debut  
Kate and Renee at their wedding, the two kissing deeply and lovingly as everyone cheered  
Tim and a blonde, his girlfriend Stephanie Brown, from their vacation in Greece last year_

All happy, joyous memories

_Bruce with an older man dressed as a butler, Bruce holding a birthday cake he was setting down in front of the older man_

That was Alfred. His guardian and father figure. The man that helped raise him to be the kind of man his father would be proud off.

An amazing memory

_Bruce holding the new born Helena, the baby girl wrapped in a purple blanket. Bruce was crying, his hand brushing through her hair softly_

A perfect memory.

He sat down on a chair and looked out the window, a window that covered the entire wall.  
A window out to Gotham.

And he could see the reflection of a massive picture above the fireplace behind him.

The painting was of a man and a woman

A distinguished man with a black moustache and neatly trimmed black hair; wearing a tuxedo and held himself with pride.  
A beautiful woman with soft brown hair, wearing a gorgeous blue dress and a pearl necklace around her slender neck.  
They were smiling, seeing out to Gotham...and to their son.

Bruce took a soft sip of his drink, closing his eyes. He gently brought his glass down and set it on his arm rest. His eyes were closed, his body slowly going limp as the glass slipped from his fingers

Bruce stayed still and silent, as the Dark Knight passed away. Looking over at the city

The bourbon stained the carpet as the glass clunked to the floor. The sun rose on the body, the shining star over the city illuminated the darkness and ascended Bruce Wayne to eternal sleep.

People came into the house, seeing Bruce rest in his father's armchair. And he was there, with a smile on his face.

Sons. Daughters. Best friends. Family all.

_This_ was who he was at the end of the day.

He wasn't Batman, a man obsessed with vengeance and hate. He was a child who suffered a soul shattering tragedy... and came out of it hardened, stronger.

He was a child who had lost his family... and had grown into a **man **who was his own formed his **own** family.

He was Bruce Wayne. A father and a hero.

_THIS _was how he was found. Smiling as he lay there, surrounded by pictures of his family

* * *

*time skip*

Bruce was buried next to his parents, his friends and family around the grave and wanted to say their piece. People after people, friend and family member after friend and family member. They were giving small speeches, giving their fallen loved one their truest feelings and love

Selina was comforting Helena, who was crying that her father was gone.

"Hey. You're Helena, right?" Dick smiled as he knelt next to her "I don't think you remember me. But I'm your big brother, Dick."

Helena whimpered as she looked at Dick, tears still falling from her face as she had lost her daddy. But she barely remembered that she had older brothers. However as she looked at him she remembered vague memories of him and others smiling and looking after her "D-Dick?" Helena sniffed as she looked at him. He just nodded as he knelt to her eye-level; he was hugged by his little sister, who was crying on his suit.

"Shh-shh-shh. It's okay. It's okay to cry." He reassured her.

"Why did he have to go?" she cried

"Because he's a private moron who refuses to ask anyone for help, when it comes to him." Jason commented casually "Too proud to believe he couldn't handle everything by himself."

"But that's not always a bad thing." Tim said "And he might not be here anymore physically... He loved you, he loved all of us, and he will always be in our hearts."

"Even if he was a grumpy bossy pants." Stephanie joked as she hugged Tim's arm, trying to have a cheerful smile on her face "We all still loved him, right?"

"I miss him already." Helena cried

"We all do. Father, despite his flaws, was a amazing man." Damian nodded, joining the hug with his oldest brother and little sister

'Look at you, grump.' Jason smirked as he saw Damian.

"All here for you." Cassandra said as she and her girlfriend neared the group, Bruce's oldest daughter rubbing Helen's hair softly

Selina smiled as she saw them, all group hugging...and then she saw Ivy help grow a beautiful garden around Bruce's grave. Just filled with flowers that he liked.

"Beautiful work, Red." Harley said as she hugged her lover from behind, rubbing her stomach softly

"It really is, Pamela." Selina agreed.

"Hey, look at us. Sirens back together." Harley joked lightly, holding back tears.

"And all preparing for a new generation of Sirens." Ivy said simply

"You don't know if they're going to be girls." Selina smiled gently.

"Helena's one. If she wants to join." Harley answered

"You'll be missed, Bruce." a strong looking man wearing a blue suit frowned sadly

"Hello, Clark." Barbara spoke as she wheeled herself to his side.

"Barbara." Clark nodded "... I'd known for a while. I could see the damage. But he refused my help and made me promise not to tell anyone."

"I figured. I knew you'd figure him out." Barbara answered, gripping the arm of her wheelchair and bit her lip "Stubborn fool."

"An honourable man." a powerful looking black haired woman nodded, clad in white Greek styled attire

"Diana." Clark turned to their old friend.

She had shoulder-length beautiful black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black Grecian dress. She was Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. Queen of the Amazons.  
Next to her was her daughter, Grail, a child born from an unwilling night with Darkseid of Apocalypse. But Bruce, her friend, had helped her through the ordeal

Grail frowned and placed a Themyscira rose on the bush, to be respectful to the man who helped raise her. Who she saw as her real father "I-I hope that's okay." She asked

"Of course it is." Diana smiled

Dick eventually broke out from the hugs and walked forwards, Mari holding his hand tightly "Grandpa's...gone." Mari sniffed sadly.

"He is Mari. But he wouldn't want you to be sad." Dick urged

"But...I thought it was okay to cry." She sniffled

"It is. And remember the good memories of you have of him." Dick explained to the child

"I will, Daddy." Mari nodded as she walked with him back to Kori.

Dick was silent, looking at the tombstone. He knelt down and put his hand gently on it. "Goodbye… Dad." He whispered and lowered his head "We will keep Gotham safe. I promise."

Barbara, Jason, Damian, Tim and Stephanie; they all agreed as they saw Dick kneel down at the grave.

His legacy would live on, forever

As they all left, leaving the grave alone, a single figure was left there, hidden by shadows and the trees. Dropping to the floor and walking over was a woman, brown-haired, beautiful, wearing a black padded-armour bodysuit and left a white rose on the grave. No words, no mockery; the woman looked at the grave and brought her fingers to her lips, before kissing the headstone with her fingers out of respect

'Farewell beloved.' She thought and left.


End file.
